Como en un sueño
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: En una ocasión había tenido el mismo sueño, ahora Tonami quisiera despertar.


**Título:** Como en un sueño  
**Fandom:** Kare Kano  
**Personajes: **Tonami, Yukino  
**Género: **Crack, Het, Suspenso, Terror  
**Advertencias:** Tal vez este texto no cree la misma cantidad de terror que la autora quiso expresar.

**Notas: **Fanfic realizado para la dotación anual de Crack, figurando como el reto 5: Halloween.

.

..

**Como en un sueño**

.

..

En una ocasión había tenido una pesadilla similar. La escuela a oscuras, el viento colándose entre las ventanas y los puertas, creando susurros y rechinidos al final del pasillo, justo en la puerta que algún alumno se olvidó de cerrar.

Parado a la mitad del pasillo, justo enfrente del aula se su clase, Tonami no sabía sobre quien descargar su desconcierto. Por que ese escenario tan familiar no era producto de una pesadilla, realmente estaba en la escuela, a mitad de la noche y totalmente solo. Tal parecía que la siesta que tomó sobre su pupitre terminadas las clases, pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros y lo dejaron ahí, teniendo como resultado aquel escenario.

– Takefumi – lo sorprendió una voz atrás de él.

– Miyazawa ¿Qué haces aun en la escuela? – preguntó dejando de sentirse tan estúpido.

– ¿Y tu que haces aquí? – le dijo ella caminando a su lado.

– Pregunté primero – si no fuera por las sombras del pasillo estaba seguro que vería una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Yukino, probablemente sería el tema del día siguiente.

– Te has quedado dormido – atinó la castaña conteniendo la risa.

– Esta bien, si, me he pasado el día en el baloncesto y terminé durmiendo toda la tarde aquí en la escuela, mira, no me importa que se lo cuentes a Arima, pero te suplicaría que no se lo mencionaras a Tsubaki.

– No diré nada, ni a Arima – cuando la volteó a ver, estuvo seguro que sus ojos brillaron de una forma un tanto extraña.

– Gracias – respondió un tanto extrañado, no esperaba que cediera tan rápido – aun no me dices que haces aquí.

Se detuvieron frente a las escaleras, solo bajar y estarían casi enfrente de la salida. Afuera parecía que el viento había aumentado su potencia, las sombras y luces se movían con mayor velocidad entre ellos. Miró hacia Miyazawa, quien parecía resistirse a pisar el primer escalón. Los ojos de la castaña se ocultaban fajo el flequillo, al parecer se había tomado muy en serio su comentario.

– No puede ser peor que lo que me sucedió, si es así, yo tampoco diré nada – mejor olvidar el asunto, avanzó por las escaleras esperando a que ella se acompañara, como iban las cosas iba a tener que ir a dejarla a su casa.

– ¿Quieres saber? – se sobresaltó cuando dos blancos brazos pasaron por arriba de sus hombres, entrelazándose las manos frente muy cerca de su barbilla, dudó que fueran de Yukino, pues no sintió su peso sobre la espalda e incluso la voz se escuchaba diferente. Algo se acercó por el flanco derecho, volteó, encontrándose con el rostro de Yukino que lo miraba entre fascinada y divertida. No sabía si era por efecto de la poca luz que entraba o que no se había fijado antes, pero la piel de la chica era igual de pálida que esos brazos.

Yukino sonrió, acción que causó que Tonami es espantara, asomándose bajo el labio superior estaban un par de colmillos. Quiso pensar que era una broma que Sakura orquestó, pero al separarse de la chica y verla suspendida en el aire supo no se trataba de ello. Incluso se pellizco, deseando que fuera una pesadilla.

– M-Miy….yasa…..wa – ella apoyó un solo pie sobre escalones mas arriba, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el aire hasta quedar rostro frente a rostro.

– Tú has preguntado por que sigo aquí – las manos de la castaña se colocaron en la nuca del moreno, acercándose a un mas – es hora de comer – fue casi un murmullo que se coló por su oído.

_Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño. _Se repetía Tonami sin cesar en su mente, estaba paralizado, y no solo por el terror que sentía en ese momento. Yukino era la que no lo dejaba moverse.

Una risilla infantil salió de ella, luego sus labios se pegaron a los de Tonami, quien sintió la lengua de la chica y luego un piquete en el labio inferior.

– Como te he dicho, nadie se enterará y tu ni lo sentirás – sus ojos empezaron a sentirse cansados y una extraña calma le invadió. La voz de Yukino le llegó lejana, acompañada nuevamente de esa risa.

Antes de quedar inconsciente, sintió un ardor sobre su clavícula, después ya todo se volvió difuso. En medio de tal escenario, un último pensamiento le asaltó:

¿Despertaría en la mañana?

.

..

**Fin.**


End file.
